


Appetency.

by agirlkillsgod



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Food, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Meet the Family, One Shot, Pet Names, References to Canon, Sexual Humor, Wedding Rings, because river calling yaz darling makes my Heart happy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlkillsgod/pseuds/agirlkillsgod
Summary: Wherein Yasmin Khan and River Song go on several dates and get to know one another, much to the Doctor's shock.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Yasmin Khan/River Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Appetency.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of fluff inspired by nine and eli's tweets ( i would link but god got suspended rip )

Next to the warming window sits Yasmin Khan and River Song, basking in the apricity and tranquillity of the café. They're one of three groups, and Yaz is honestly thankful; she wants every moment spent with this woman to be private. The thought makes butterflies inside her stomach and has lightning zapping her russet—brown skin. River is talking about something, another story of adventures with a ginger and two brunettes; her family, Yaz decides, if the nostalgic smile is anything to go by. 

"They sound sweet," Yaz offers, "and Scottish."

"Oh, yes," River replies. "Mum was. It'll make her happy to know you figured that out."

"Aww, you told your mother about me?"

"She's very nosey, never puts her phone down, was bound to hear about ... us, anyway. She would love this café."

"Sorry it's not much," she laughs, shrugging with her mug of coffee. The liquid threatens to spill over the porcelain edge so Yaz returns it to the table. She doubts that this is the best place River has eaten in, but it was the best she could do on short notice. 

"No, darling, it's perfect. Restaurants get boring after a while, they're all the same. Well, except one," there's that smile again, Yaz notices, but it's gone in a flash. "But that's long, long ago. Tell me about your family."

"Well, I'm travelling at the moment, so I don't see them much. But Sonya, my sister, makes sure to text me everything. She wants me to set her up with my best mate, Ryan, one of the people I'm travelling with, but that'd be way awkward. I'm travelling with Ryan, Graham and the Doctor." She pauses to sip from her drink, completely missing the way River grins at the young woman's endearing rambling. "Just going here, there and everywhere, y'know?"

"I bet."

"It's fun, so it's worth missing my family. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Five dates later, they're in a restaurant with a view only paralleled only by the way River's TARDIS—blue dress hugs her frame. Yaz is a little late due to the Doctor's incessant worrying, but River doesn't seem to mind. She's paying tonight and Yaz feels a little insecure sitting across from her, but the older woman reaches over to stroke the bruises on her knuckles and noxious thoughts fall quiet. Selene is the only staple in the sky, silver tendrils caressing Yaz's hair and highlighting the stardust sprinkled within; a leather skirt hugs her hips and a plunging neckline shows off her necklace: a y hanging down the middle of her cleavage that River can't seem to look away from.

"For Yasmin?" There's a teasing lilt to her voice and it reminds Yaz of the sirens she'd learnt about in year 7 English. All danger and no restraint, a smile like sharp, sharp glass, hiding an enigma Yaz would fall over the side of a boat for.

"Yeah," she replies. "The Doctor got it for me, actually, from some marketplace on Axtr— in London."

"I got my wedding rings from London," River says casually, and Yaz almost spits out her drink. 

"You're married?!"

"Oh yeah, years ago. Mum was over the moon, more or less. But it's an open relationship, so don't worry."

"Are you sure she won't—?"

"No, I doubt she'll even notice." River gets that look in her brown—blue eyes once again, and it lasts long enough for Yaz to look deeply; something spacey and haunted, like one who has seen too much but simultaneously not enough, all love and adoration and hiraeth. There's a golden joy missing, and Yaz tries not to be offended. Strangely enough, it reminds her of the Doctor.

They eat exquisite food and wine redder than Yaz thought was possible, passing secret giggles and glances. If heaven was a night, she thinks, it would be this one. They share stories and birthmarks, Yaz admiring the one on River's hip. She tells River the old wives' tale of your birthmark is where you were killed in your past life and the way River smiles makes her think it might be true. 

At the end of the evening, River swipes her debit card without a second thought and guides Yaz out with a sweep of her hand. The air they step out into is cold and Yaz notices the shiver that bites River's lips. She holds out her leather jacket in offering and the older woman takes it gratefully, sweeping it across her trembling shoulders. Yaz grins, unbidden and unseen in the navy night sky. They seek temporary shelter in a bus stop; not necessarily romantic but it makes Yaz chuckle.

Tucking a dark strand of hair behind Yaz's ear, "I had fun, Yasmin."

"Yeah!" She replies a little excitedly, then clears her throat and flushes under River's amused chuckle. "Yeah, me too. Um. Do you wanna come 'nd meet The Doctor? Ryan and Graham are at home for the weekend and she's been dyin' to meet ya."

"Lead the way."

Through the midnight streets Yaz leads River, hands entwined with the blonde's for security and warmth. The street lamps are furious and unrelenting, beating upon them whenever given the chance. Cars pass but it feels like they walk quicker than they drive. They approach an old—school police box and River's gasp is the only thing she can hear. She expects an exclamation of shock but only silence follows. Yaz pushes the door open and squeezes River's hand that trembles. From the inside, she can hear pacing and the sound of tools dropping, and she grins.

"It's bigger than it looks, promise."

"I bet." River walks in, heels clicking on the wooden floor, not even blinking at the odd proportions. Yaz shuts the door behind them and squeezes River's hand again when the sound of someone running gets louder.

"Yaz, you're back!" The Doctor chirps, all smiles and grease from under the console. "Did you bring your da— what on earth."

A salacious smile curls across River's scarlet lips and the Doctor flushes. Yaz agrees. "Hello, sweetie."

"Doctor," Yaz is equal parts tentative and hopeful, "this is Professor River Song."

"Nice, um. Nice to finally meet you, Professor Song."

"Mind if I take my heels off? That lever on the console looks like the perfect place to hang them."

"Um, uh. Yeah, of course."

When River walks off to do just that, Yaz swears she can see her lips moving as if mumbling to herself — but the Doctor pulls her aside before she can analyse it properly.

"Yaz?! What the fu— hell?!"

"You said I could bring her back!"

"No, yes, I! I didn't expect her to be—"

"Gorgeous?"

"No, my—"

"Yasmin!" River calls. "I don't need your jacket anymore, darling."

"Oh, right, coming!" She calls back, then turns to the Doctor and hisses, "behave!"

* * *

A few hours later (or so Yaz suspects. Time gets a little messy to register when in the time vortex), River is making toast in the TARDIS' kitchen and the Doctor is bumbling around, caught between saying something, screaming, and silence. Yaz thinks she looks like a frog. 

"So, Professor Song," The Doctor says, twisting the ring on her necklace chain. Yaz sighs.

" _Please_ , call me River."

" _Professor Song_ , Yaz told me you're an archaeologist. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

"I teach at Luna University. Ever heard of it?"

"Taught there once upon a body. One of the professors was a real pain in the ass."

"Oh yeah?" River raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow but looks otherwise effected as she butters her toast. "I bet he liked that."

"Made teaching a bit of a struggle."

"Was that before or after he sulked with the otters?"

The Doctor blushes crimson and Yaz takes this as the perfect opportunity to step in. "Am I missing something?"

"Yaz——!"

"Yasmin," now River looks up, something mischievous dancing in her eyes. The Doctor backs away despite the finger that beckons her forward. "You remember I told you I was married?"

"Yeah?"

"This is my wife."

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK?**_!"

**Author's Note:**

> come and talk to me on twitter if you wanna! @spacevvives


End file.
